


A Lesson In Physics - Sebastian Stan One Shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Physics, Sebastian Stan smut, sebastian stan fanfic, sebastian stan nc17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: When Sebastian comes home to find you in a panic about an upcoming Physics exam, he decides to help teach you the lessons in a way you'll never forget.Warning:  Unprotected Sex, IRL people always use protection





	A Lesson In Physics - Sebastian Stan One Shot

Sebastian walks into the bedroom to find you sitting at the desk in the corner, staring at your laptop and almost at the verge of tears. The second you see him you can no longer hold them back.

“Hey, hey baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying Annalise?”  coming across the room with long strides, reaching you quickly.

Sighing heavily you say, “I’m just.. I have my Physics final tomorrow and I’m not ready! I’m gonna fail, I just know it!” you answer, voice rising with anxiety.  

He’s already on the move, strong arms wrapping around you as he crouches in front of your chair. He’s in the middle of filming Civil War right now and his body has never been so big and strong. You bury your face into his neck, drawing strength from him, letting his hand that's brushing over your long hair and down your back calm you.

“Ssh ssh ssh, none of that. I’ll have none of that sweetheart. You’re too smart to fail.  Besides, you’ve been studying like crazy.”

He pushes back just enough to hold your face in between his hands, planting small kisses on your lips.

“You got this babe! There’s no way in hell you’re gonna fail that test tomorrow. Do you have any idea how proud of you I am? Going back to school like this, following your dreams.”

Your face wasn't convincing him, you couldn't look him in the eye, even as he moved his head around trying to lock his sweet blue ones with yours.

“Hey, look at me.” You finally bring your eyes to meet his.  “You’re always everyone’s biggest cheerleader. Mine included. The first one to tell people they can do it. Every time I doubt myself, think I can't do something, who's the person telling me I’m wrong and that I have talent and can do whatever I set my mind to?”

You roll your eyes a little and softly say, “Me.”

“Well, I was going to say my mom, but yeah, you do too.”

You look at him quickly, caught off guard by his joke, and begin laughing. The laughter helps alleviate your nerves and you begin to relax just a little.

“That's what I want to see. There's my girl. Seriously though, Anna, you’re worrying for nothing. You are always so hard on yourself.  What do you really think is going to happen when you get there tomorrow?”

“Um, let's see...I'm going to draw a blank, not remember anything, my brain will just freeze. Or my brain will freeze in a different way and just not understand anything I’m reading. The letters will look all Greek or something.”

“Is there something specifically that you think you don't get? Some concept that's just eluding you?”

“Not one thing really, there’s just sooo much I have to know, and I’m worried I’ll freak out and jumble them all up or something.”

Seb walks over to the closet and pulled out a dry erase board you keep in there.  It comes in handy for larger equations you need to work out sometimes. Looking at you he says, “Shoot.  What are the main things you’re concerned with?”

Ticking each off on your fingers you began, “Let’s see there’s Newton’s Law, Moment of Inertia, Momentum, Energy, Simple Harmonic Motion, Rotational Motion, and Center of Mass.  Just to name a few.”

He’s writing each one down on the board as you say it.  He stops you there because there’s no more space and there’s a lot already written.  You’re behind him as he studies the list, and you can’t help but admire the lines of his body.  His broad shoulders, strong back straining the confines of the royal blue button down shirt he’s wearing.  His gray slacks that are tight through the thighs thanks to the beefiness he added for his Winter Soldier role.  The pants hug his ass perfectly.  

Turning towards you, Seb gives you a devilish smile, his face is covered with light stubble for the role and it gives him a look that is dangerously sexy.  

“I have an idea, but first, I need to look some of this stuff up because you are waaaayy too smart for me sometimes.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, you can see the wikipedia page he’s opened as he researches what each thing is.  He could just ask, but you get the feeling he’s trying to not pressure you more into thinking about the problem at hand.  Not that you mind, now that’s he’s facing you and looking at his phone you get to admire the front view of him.  The developed pecs, you can see the outline of his ripped abs under the shirt.  He adorably has his tongue poking out from time to time as he reads.  Every so often he brings it down over his lower lip before sucking that lip into his mouth, biting it softly.  He doesn’t seem to realize he does it.  But you always do.  You love that tongue no matter what’s it’s doing.

Nodding to himself, he closes the site and starts typing in something else.  He pause briefly and looks up at you.

“I think I know a way to both relax you, and make sure you don’t forget the concepts. Hopefully you won’t just remember them tomorrow, but if I do this right you’ll never forget them again.”

You were intrigued, and your nipples hardened just by the way he was staring at you.  Such dark sexy intensity, you could only react by swallowing hard and nodding back at him.  He pulls the black hair tie from his wrist and ties his longish hair back with it.  His eyes never leave you.  

He’s walking towards you, unbuttoning his shirt as he approaches.  By the time he reaches you it's unbuttoned all the way and he’s pulling the bottom out of his pants.  He removes it, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed.  You take the hand he extends towards you and rise up out of the chair.

“Brains and beauty. You’ve got it all, Anna.”

His naked chest if just a foot away from you and you can feel the heat coming off his skin.  He pulls you flush to him, holding you by the waist as he slowly kisses your neck in a line from your collarbone all the way up to your chin.  You’re body is starting to hum, you don’t know what he has planned but you know you are going to love it.

He places his right hand into your hair and tugs it backwards a little and you feel his tongue stroke over your bottom lip  before claiming your mouth. His other hand stays wrapped tightly around your waist, keeping you pressed hard against his body.  Your tongues start moving against each other as the kiss deepens, in a rhythm that’s second nature to you both, you’ve been together for so long.  But it never feels old, every day this man surprises you with something new.  

The kiss intensifies, his hands are roaming all over your body now and he pulls the hem of your shirt, separating your mouths for a moment so he can pull your tee up and over your head.  After a little more kissing he stops and smiles at you.  

“That kiss was my interpretation of Newton’s Law, Third Rule. My tongue exerted a force onto yours, and your tongue simultaneously exerted an equal force in the opposite direction.”

“Oh, now I see where you’re going with this.  Do you have examples planned for all that stuff up there?”

“You bet your sweet ass I do,”  he practically growls at you, lifting you off your feet and spinning you towards the bed before dropping you onto it as you squeal.  “That was Moment of Inertia...I think.”

You lay on the bed, smiling with amusement at the face he’s got on, trying to remember what he read just moments ago.  He unbuttons his slacks, unzipping them before pushing both his pants and underwear down, letting them fall to the ground. He’s already rock hard and you lick your lips just looking at his thick dick.  He takes it in his hand and begins stroking himself, and before you can do anything he’s on you, tugging at the sweatpants you're wearing before yanking them off once they hit your knees.  Your panties disappear to the floor along with them.  You were at home and relaxed studying so you didn’t bother wearing a bra.  You now find yourself completely naked before him and exposed to his mercy.

He stalks up your body until his is completely covering you. Your legs have automatically spread for him and he’s grinding his cock against you as you tongues battle for dominance of the kiss this time.  He releases your mouth, moving down to your chin and neck, leaving sucking kisses on his way down to your tits.  

He pushes them together and begins licking your nipples, alternating between them before sucking on your right one.  He places his middle finger near your mouth and you suck it in.  He pulls it away and uses the saliva to help it move over your left nipple in a circular motion, mimicking the movement of his tongue on your other one as it swirls around before he sucks it deeply.  Releasing it, he looks up at you and says, “Rotational Motion.”

He gives a quick lick to your left breast before working his way down your belly.

“You seem to be hot for teacher, Annalise.  What a naughty girl. You’re completely soaked already.”  Without another pause he immediately buries his face into you, attacking your folds.   You roll your hips to match the rhythm of his tongue, letting out moans of pleasure as he licks and sucks at your clit.  He inserts a finger into you, sees how ready you are and inserts a second one almost immediately after, working them in and out of you faster and faster even as he continues to drive you wild with his mouth. You come apart loudly, panting and gripping at the bedspread.  He’s lapping you up, face glistening as he raises himself off of you.

“Momentum” he says.  You had raised your head for a moment to look at where he was going, and drop it back down.  “Momentum,” you say, shaking your head.  You can’t even fathom what he may have in store for the remaining items.  

You don’t have to wait long to find out as he grips your thighs, pulling you to the edge of the bed.  He wraps your legs around his waist and spins you both around so he’s sitting on the covers and you’re sitting on his meaty thighs.  He reaches down between your legs and guides himself into your pussy.  You throw your head back and groan as he fills you completely, the sensation of him buried deep within you never gets old.  

“Hold on to me baby,” he says and you wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders.  He moves his arms under your thighs, positioning them over his elbows, bringing his forearms up so that he can grasp your waist in his large hands.  Using the force from the bed he begins bouncing himself up a bit into you, and he pulls you down to meet his thrusts.  He’s practically bottoming out and you can already feel a second orgasm beginning.  You are completely in his control and balanced on his arms.

“Center of Mass,” he says in between pants, then catching your eye he looks at your tits bouncing in front of his face and gives you a crooked grin, “But your tits are all Energy.”  You would laugh if what he was doing didn’t feel so good right now, but damn! You couldn’t speak if you wanted to, only guttural sounds were coming out of your throat at the moment.

Before you could cum for a second time Seb slowed down, then stopped.  Releasing you from his arms one at a time he motioned for you to stand up. Once you complied he stood up and got behind you.  

“One last lesson to learn and then you’ll never forget your Physics.”

“And what may that be?” You ask, looking at him over your shoulder, already grinding your ass back against his still hard cock.  He wraps his arms around you from behind, gripping your tit in one hand, the other moving down to tease your clit.  “Simple Harmonic Motion.  Now get on all fours on that bed.”

He doesn’t even have to ask please, you practically jump into the position.  He gets on his knees behind you and runs his hand up and then down your spine before plunging himself into your aching pussy.  You drop your head down and start immediately panting, you know you won’t last long now. Seb’s got a grip on your hips and is using it to hold you in place as he steadily plunges into you, rotating his hips to hit all the spots he knows so well.  You can tell he’s right on the edge as well and try pushing back but he stops you, “Uh-uh.  Fixed point, straight line for this one, remember?”

Dear God, who knew science could be this much fun?  You brace yourself as he picks up momentum, slamming into you, both of you getting close.  He reaches around you and pulls you up, bringing your back against him and his hand starts to work your clit, moving in quick circles.  You unleash a scream with his name in it somewhere as you fall apart.  Seb follows just a moment later, releasing your clit and just hugging you to him as he thrusts up hard into you, groaning through his release.  

You collapse onto the bed, thoroughly spent, Seb falling beside you. He reaches to enfold you, pulling you into his chest.  Your head resting against his shoulder, you lay still for a few minutes, catching your breathing and enjoying the stillness that has now come over you.

“Sorry I kinda veered away from the example at the end there.  Consider that a lesson in Chaos theory.”  You turn your face and bury it into his skin, too exhausted to laugh but still finding this dork amusing.

Seb kisses your forehead.  “By the way, did I ever mention how much I love your flexibility? God Damn woman!”

Now you do laugh, but the tears that escape are from happiness this time. You truly cherish this man.

He holds you closer, speaking softly, “Still worried about tomorrow love?”

You kiss his warm skin. “With a teacher like you?  I don’t think I’ll ever worry about forgetting again.”

 

Concepts Sebastian looks up:

 

Newton’s Third Law (action-reaction) If body A exerts a force ON body B, body B exerts and equal and opposite force ON body A.

Moment of Inertia angular momentum divided by angular velocity. It’s what makes an ice skater spin faster when they pull their arms in close to their body. The closer together the mass is, the faster it spins. 

Rotational Motion Rotation of an object about a fixed axis. angular velocity = the change in the angle divided by the change in time, ω=Δθ/Δt  (plus other equations)

Momentum mass*velocity

Center of Mass 1/total mass * Σ mass*radius

Energy Kinetic = (½)mass*velocity^2 

Elastic potential = (½)k*x^2    k=spring constant  x=distance spring is stretched or compressed

Gravitational potential = mgh  m=mass  g=gravity  h=height

Simple Harmonic Motion A cyclic motion where the restoring force is equal to the displacement times the spring constant, F=-kx.  

x(t)=Acos(ωt+θ)  A=amplitude  ω=angular velocity(defined above) t=time  θ=initial phase

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for an amazingly awesome and smart woman the night before her own Physics final freak out. Thank you to saffreelove for both the inspiration to write the piece, the beta work to make sure I at least understood as much as Sebastian would after reading the concepts quickly, and for being the brilliant woman you are. And guess what, you aced it didn't you! Atta girl.


End file.
